She's All That
by thedastardlysonya42
Summary: Padawan Alis Snowden is a piece of work. No regard for the code, no regard for rules. Especially after she meets Obi-Wan. So how is she going to get the attention she wants from such a by-the-book guy? Sheer determination of course.
1. An Early Meeting

**A/N: Yes! I admit it- I'm a Star Wars fan. Don't shoot! No worries, the other fics will still be updated!**

**All characters, except my OC Alis Snowden belong to George Lucas, or Disney, or something.**

An Early Meeting

Four o'clock in the morning, the clock said, as 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes' decided it was time to belt out of my radio alarm clock that my Master had scooted daringly close to my ear.

"Ack!" I yelled, jumping up, blonde hair surely wild.

"Late!" My master, Mace Windu yelled in response.

Right. Ten mile run this morning. I remembered that. Of course I did! What kind of padawan would I be if I didn't?

Ok fine, I had no bloody idea.

"On your six, boss!" I yelled out to him, leaping out of bed and across the room to my closet, knocking stuff over in the process.

I dug around, came up with a pair of black leggings and a tank top, threw them on, grabbed my iPod, shoved my feet into whatever they found first, or actually second since first were spike heeled via spigas… long story there… and then raced out to meet my maker… or as the case may be, Master.

"Morning," I said easily. He'd have no idea that I had slept through my meditation time this morning on my watch.

"Glad to see that you're finally up," he replied dryly.

Ok, maybe he would.

"I can sleep meditate," I assured him, grabbing my toast as it flew out of the toaster.

"Better eat that as we head down to the track, Snowden," he warned me.

"No problem," I said, and shoved the whole thing into my mouth.

He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as I licked my fingers.

"What?" I defended myself, swallowing. "I'm a teenager."

"I suppose. But anyway, we must be going."

"Sounds good," I lied, heading for the door.

"Snowden?" he waylaid me.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Hair."

Aaaaggghhh…

I sighed, summoned a hair tie to me with the force, and proceeded to pull my excessively thick, yellow hair into a messy bun. I looked hopefully at Windu. He shook his head. I sighed, and tried a ponytail. Also denied.

I gave an almighty sigh, and started braiding it over my shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, sounding annoyed as usual, and headed out.

My hair had been under scrunchy arrest since the summer I turned thirteen. Apparently it was a 'distraction' for the other padawans. Mainly the guys.

That was precisely why my Master was so insistent that I keep it tamed, and why I let it down into it's natural wavy tease every time he looked away.

We left the still sleeping temple- might I take this opportunity to say lucky ducks- and headed to the track.

"Ten miles, right Master?" I double-checked, stretching down to touch my toes.

"Ten miles," he confirmed, looking like he was ready anytime I was.

But I wasn't just yet. I cart wheeled to the right, and then kept going, keeping my balance with the force. I circled around him; actually glad I had a braid right now.

"Snowden…" he sighed as I continued to roll around.

"Ok, I'm ready," I declared, finishing with a roll and then springing to my feet.

"At least we have that," he grouched.

I laughed, shoving my headphones into my ears the second he looked away.

I snatched them back out again impossibly fast- thank you Force- as he turned back around.

"Qui-Gon," he said to the other Jedi approaching us. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Spur of the moment thing," the other Master assured him. He turned to me. "And you must be Alis Snowden. My, my, Mace has told us all about you."

Instead of blushing like any self-respecting apprentice would, I grinned. "He has, has he?" I laughed. "I can only imagine."

Before he had a chance to answer, a young man stepped up next to him.

A very, very handsome young man, I might add.

"Hey," I said to him, "you must be Master Jinn's padawan… Obert, right?" I reached what I hoped was surreptitiously for the end of my braid, but Windu had surreptitious down way better than yours truly and batted my hand back down invisibly.

"Obi-Wan," the man corrected me. "You are?"

I smiled charmingly at him. Problem was… no reaction? What was this?!

"Alis Snowden," I answered, holding my hand out to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, taking my hand, and instead of shaking it, kissed it.

So much for no reaction!

"OOOOHHHHKAAAAYYY THEN!" Windu interrupted loudly. "Shall we get going, Snowden?"

"Sure Master. Care to join us, Obi-Wan?"

"Actually," Both Masters said instantly. Windu gestured for Qui-Gon to go. "I was just taking my Padawan out to keep an eye on a club downtown, nothing important. But I'm afraid we must get to it."

"Another time then," I invited, and I felt my Master's frustration next to me.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as he was hauled off after his Master.


	2. Miles of Trouble

**A/N: Time for trouble, and modifying small and hardly mentioned characters from the series! Drop a review **

**Oh crap I'm hyper and writing this, forgive me. Coffee is bad for me. I should really think before writing this…**

Miles Of Trouble

As soon as Obi-Wan and his master were out of sight, I turned to my Master, who was opening his mouth to tell me off for flirting again.

"Race ya!" I yelled, and took off down the track as fast as my considerably long legs would take me, ignoring his yell of "Snowden!" and minutes later, "HAIR!" as my scrunchy dropped off the end of my braid.

Unfortunately for me, there was a large flaw in my outrun Windu plan. First, I had to keep ahead of him for ten miles- meaning 40 times around the freaking track. Second, well, when running, being bald certainly beats having an unusual amount of hair.

I finished my last lap, and instantly skidded to a stop, and laid down flat on my back.

Windu ran up behind me. "Impressive. But I didn't forget," he informed me.

I groaned by way of answering.

"I don't know where you got this flirtatious attitude. Have I not impressed upon you enough that Jedi form no attachments?"

"Plenty, Master."

"So why do you continue with this behavior?"

"Uh… Master?"

"Don't interrupt me! I've lectured you enough on this, you should understand by now!"

"On your six, Master."

"What? That has no pertinence to our conversation."

I was still lying on the ground, but I jumped up and to the side. "ON. YOUR. SIX!" I yelled, just as Windu was barreled over by a flying blond tornado.

The girl stopped. "Oh shoot, did I do it again, Windy-doo?" she blurted, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I warned you," I pointed out as my master got up from the tarmac.

"Dorme, what are you doing here? I thought you were on Naboo again," he said.

"Oh I was. Now I'm not."

"I can see that."

"Hey, Dorme, isn't it?" I interrupted.

"Yulp. And you're Alis Snowden."

"Hey, yeah! But say, you don't happen to know Ob"-

"Do _not_ answer that question," Windu cut me off.

I sighed. "He seemed nice, Master. You and I both know that I need friends for mental well being. Yoda says so."

"I've never met anyone with as many friends as you," he snapped back.

I gaped at him. "You hacked my facebook again?" I demanded.

"I did not!" he defended himself. There was a pause. "You meant that thing where you gossip about breaking rules and change your relationship status?"

I rolled my eyes. "That is the one. Not that I've ever done that, of course, Master."

"Wow," Dorme commented, "you two obviously have some serious unresolved issues."

Windu and I stopped arguing. "I'll say," I agreed.

"That's it! I've had enough of you, and your hair, and your big mouth," Windu declared.

"You're making me a Jedi?" I asked hopefully.

He glared at me. "No, I'm giving you kitchen duty!"

Dorme beamed. "I have that too! Ohmygoshthiswillbesomuchfun!" she squealed, and I squealed in return, she and I running off to the kitchen.

So much for Windu's punishment.

So, Dorme and I were skittering through the early morning halls filled with bleary-eyes Jedi when we came across the sign up sheet.

"Since when did the Temple have musicals?" I asked, tilting my head at the paper.

"Now, I guess," Dorme reasoned, giving her John Hancock. Literally. It was huge. And mostly on the wall.

"Oops," she observed, and handed the pen to me.

I laughed, and signed my name too. "Later today, it looks like. We'll have time to do the kitchen if we hurry…"

We exchanged a look and sprinted off for the cafeteria.

Fifteen minutes later, I was up to my elbows in dirty dishes.

"Hey Dorme!" I called over to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning.

"Catch." And I threw a blob of bubbles at her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and threw the blob back.

"Oh. Peachy," I commented. Then I pelted her with them.

That started an all out soap-war. Who ever said eighteen was too old to have fun?

"Hwatcha!" I yelled, pouring a bowl of water over her head.

She shrieked, and shoved me into the tub of water in the middle of the room.

"Oh no you didn't," I gasped, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in too.

"In the name of!" someone exclaimed, opening the door.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! They too, were soaped.

"Hey- wait. I'm not letting that go…" he said, and threw soap back at us.

It was then that I realized it was Obi-Wan.

"Fancy seeing you here, you seemed like such a rule-follower," I teased, chucking a frosting-covered spoon at him, which he easily dodged.

He laughed, and caught it out of the air, tossing it back.

Dorme took the distraction as her cue to dump a huge thing of cold water over his head.

Thinking it was me utilizing the force, he threw more bubbles, and tried to shove me into the tub again.

But I shrieked, and shoved back, fighting for a hold on the slippery floor,

Laughing and screaming, I was dumped backwards into the tub.

"That's how it's done," he praised himself. So I swiped at his ankles with my feet, which were still out of the tub, and knocked him in next to me.

We exchanged a glance, and then looked at Dorme, who was laughing her head off.

"Yeah," I said, and we force pushed her into the water.

"AAAAAAGGGGH!" she screamed. "HELP! HELP! GIANT SQUID!"

Obviously, Obi-Wan and I were in tears of laughter as she fended off what she thoughts was a Kracken.

The kitchen door flew open, and Obi-Wan's Master stepped inside, hand on his lightsaber.

"It's not often you hear cries for help coming from the kitchen, but it does make quite a bit of sense now," he commented, letting his hand drop.

"Master! I can explain," Obi-Wan exclaimed, splashing out of the water where I was still dissolved in helpless laughter.

"No need. Everyone needs to have some fun," he said. "But you might want to watch out, Alis. Mace is heading this way…"

My eyes bugged out and I jumped out of the water. "Uhhh…" I said, looking for a place to hide.

Obi-Wan pointed to the cupboard under the sink.

"Thanks," I said, and dove for it.

Too late.


	3. Diction

**A/N: Aaaaannndddd…. We learn a little more about Dorme! All characters belong to Disney or Lucas or whoever it is now, and Scourgify and wands and magic stuff belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

Diction

"WHAT THE FORCE!?" Windu thundered, looking at the disaster that used to be the dishwashing room.

"SNOWDEN WHY ARE YOU UNDER THE SINK!"

I peeked my head out. "I'm hiding from you," I answered. No sense in lying.

"There are… no words for this," he said, shaking his head at me.

"I can think of a few," Qui-Gon snorted, but disguised it as a cough.

"Oh?" Windu asked.

"Well, hilarious to start with," Qui-Gon said, laughing openly now. Maybe he could just get me out of this…

"Funny, ridiculous, hysterical…"

"Stress-relieving," Obi-Wan put in.

"Spontaneously satisfactory," I added.

Dorme pouted at both of us. "Soggy," she said pointedly.

There was a pause, and then the three of us plus Obi-Wan's master burst into laughter.

"Why is this so funny?" Windu demanded, but got no answer.

"I can't work like this," he decided. "Master Jinn, punishment is up to you."

And get this- he left.

As we gradually calmed down, I got a better look at the… destruction.

"I think cleaning this up is punishment enough," Qui-Gon chortled.

I forced a smile. "Eh he, heh," I laughed weakly.

Qui-Gon grinned, still laughing, and closed the door behind him as he left.

Dorme popped up with a tidal wave out of the tub. "Ok, SCOURGIFY!" she yelled, and the entire room was sparkling.

We stared at her.

"Why didn't you just do that to the dishes in the first place?" I demanded as she rung out her hair.

She shrugged. "Mmm, don't know."

I sighed. "Well, I should go back to the apartment and get changed. I'll get dress coded, not to mention I'm soaking wet…"

Dorme nodded. "Same. But I've got to baby-sit on the other end of the temple until three. But I'll see you at the auditions," she said, sloshing out of the kitchen.

That left Obi-Wan and I.

"Audition?" he asked as we also dripped our way out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Oddly enough there seems to be a musical," I told him.

"At the Temple?" he checked.

"So it would seem…"

Obi-Wan laughed. "You and Dorme Aguapella are going for that, I see."

I grinned. "Wouldn't miss _that_ for the world. I mean, if they give Yoda a solo, I'm gonna just die."

Obi-Wan snorted. "That would be a sight to see."

I stopped by my door. "You have babysitting duty tomorrow afternoon?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "See you there, I assume?"

I nodded.

"I look forward to it," he said, and headed off.

Oh. My. Force.

HELOOKSFORWARDTOITOHMYFORCEH ELIKESME!

I wandered into my apartment in a daze, ignoring that I was soaking the carpet, and changed into my Jedi robes.

I braided my hair back up since it was wet, and then went down to the sign up sheet and picked up a copy of the try-out song.

Turns out, you could pick your own. Mwaha…

So I wandered around for a few hours, doing my thing with annoying and being immature and all that until three fifteen. Then I headed to the large practice room where try-outs would be held.

I entered, and went to stand over by Dorme.

"How're you and Obi-Wan?" she teased, and I poked her.

"What? It's dang obvious," she protested, jumping away as I tried to poke her again.

"Alright," the Jedi running this disaster said. "We're going alphabetically. So first we have… Dorme Accapella?"

"Aguapella!" Dorme called back, stepping forward.

"Alright, go ahead. Microphone's at the front of the room."

Dorme grinned, and stepped up to it.

Crap, I still didn't know what I was going to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…" she started. Oh dang, she was going to try opera? I would sound like a dying cat…

"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find, the PHAAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! Inside my mind…"

Yeesh she was good.

She switched to a deeper voice and started making creepy faces. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind…"

Only she could pull that off. It came across quite hilarious, but she was still freaking good.

The rest of the people zoomed by fast, some good, some bad, like the one who sang Party in the USA, now I couldn't, and then it was my turn.

"Alis Snowden?" I was called.

"Right here!" I called, jogging up to the mike. What to sing…

Oh yeah, bulls-eye- full performance here I come.

I tapped on the mike. "Hey, is this thing on?" And started my music off my iPod.

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine, I knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song, I could tell it wouldn't be long until he was with me, yeah with me. I could tell it wouldn't be long until he was with me, yeah me, singing I LOVE ROCK N ROLL! So put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love rock and roll, so come and take the time to dance with me! Oooowww… I love rock and roll yeah…"

I finished a few minutes later, and bowed. I had strayed from the mike stand, taking it out in favor of standing still so I could do my little Britney Spears-esque strut thing.

I trotted back over to Dorme, waiting to see the last couple of performances.

"Nice job," we both told each other instantly, and then tried to smother our laughs.

"JINX one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" she and I exclaimed, pointing a finger at each other.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I give up. This is too weird."

Dorme nodded. "Too weird," she agreed.


	4. A Set Up?

**A/N: Have some more! I have it all written, from a long time ago, so it should be all uploaded really quickly. Drop a review!**

A… Set Up?

I stared at my master in shock. "What was that?"

Qui-Gon smirked. "I said she's cute."

I tried my hardest not to blush. "Who?"

He burst out laughing. "Alis Snowden. Don't pretend you didn't notice."

I didn't say anything.

"Have no worries, padawan. She gets to all boys your age. Dreams pass in time."

Well at least he wasn't suggesting what I thought he was.

"We leave on a mission tomorrow night. Shouldn't be long," Qui-Gon continued.

I nodded absentmindedly. I was still stuck on Alis Snowden.

I am headed for one boring spell. After nursery duty this evening, of course. But after that, Obi-Wan is headed off on a mission, and Dorme has to sprint back to Naboo for a while.

"What are we even supposed to do!?" I yelled over the din to Obi-Wan, a kid in each arm. Apparently it was cranky grumpy time.

"No clue," he called back, trying to settle a fight over a plastic speeder.

"What do kids even do anymore?" I asked nobody in particular.

"You can't be that for Halloween! I am!" one girl yelled at another.

Lightbulb.

"Hey, you guys all like Halloween, right?" I yelled, getting their attention.

"What's your plan?" Obi-Wan muttered to me.

"Working on it…"

"Lovely."

"Shut up, Obi-Wan." I turned back to the kids. "You guys know what the Halloween dance is, right?"

They shook their head.

"Oh no!" I said with fake horror. "I'm going to have to teach you! You just _have_ to know it… _or Halloween could fail!_"

All the younglings gasped.

"All you have to do is listen and try your best…" I told them, grinning at Obi-Wan's confusion.

"Ok guys, can you sit on the rug for me? That's it," I urged as they formed a little pack in the center of the room. "And listen close…"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What are you doing?" he demanded, but I ignored him.

"I was working in the lab, late one night," I sang, trailing around the group, "when my eyes beheld and eerie sigh, for my monster from his slab began to rise, and suddenly, to my surprise…" I gestured for them all to stand up.

"He did the mash! He did the monster mash. The monster mash! It was a graveyard smash! The monster mash! It caught on in a flash, the monster mash!"

Obi-Wan grinned, watching me doing my thing and making up a silly little dance for the kids to do while I sang the best Halloween song ever.

When I was done, they were all giggling and falling all over themselves. Quite pleased, I sat down next to Obi-Wan so we could keep an eye on them while the squealed over the fact that they had saved Halloween, therefore making them level with the Masters in their eyes.

"That was really good," Obi-Wan told me.

I shrugged. "Had to do something. I figured the sillier the better."

"That's the one thing they don't teach us here. How to think outside of the box. We only learn the rules, and what happens when you break them."

I nodded. "I know. That's why I break them as much as I can."

We were both laughing now. "Such a success from a song," he marveled. "That's just…"

I smirked, elbowing him in the ribs. "Just what?"

He looked down at me. "Perfect."

We sat like that for a minute, just watching each other.

"Padawan Snowden?" Mira Techa said, running up to me.

"Yeah honey?" I asked, turning my attention to her, trying to forget that moment between Obi-Wan and I that should have been really awkward… but wasn't.

"Can you sing the song again?" she asked.

I laughed. "Of course I can."

That's when I realized the flaw in my plan. They wanted my to sing it all night.

But anyway, I had a great night. I know Obi-Wan and I just met, but it feels like we've known each other are forever. We laughed our heads off at my stupid jokes and get this-

I'm not in love with him.

He's just a really nice guy, and I feel no need to throw myself around anymore.

I mean, sure, I like him, but I'm cool with the friend thing. I told Dorme this and she though it was hysterical and laughed her head off.

So yeah. I'm not getting expelled from the order today.

Life isn't always what you think it ought to be, but I'm not complaining. I've had just enough time to realize.

Now I should stop sounding sappy before you start retching.

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.

JUST SAYING!


End file.
